The Eternal Pledge
by Striker92
Summary: Misty is getting married, but to who?
1. Default Chapter

The Eternal Pledge

By

Striker 92

This is my first fanfic, so please review, O.K.? (Pleeeeease)

Note: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does. This story takes place during The Johto Journeys.

Chapter 1

Misty is in her sleeping bag and starts to think about her future.

*I've been with Ash this long and I still can't tell him how I feel. Is it because I don't really have any feelings for him? Maybe, I don't really love...him. No, that can't be true.

After Misty thinks this, she gets up quickly.

Misty: (to herself) "Does Ash have any feelings for me I wonder. I hope that he does...but it's been so long since I felt wanted by anyone. The last time I felt like that was when I was with...

*FLASHBACK*

(Song in background)

Rudy: You know it'd be really great if you could stay here for good Misty. Mari (I don't know how to spell her name) would be so happy if you did...

Misty: I don't know...

*END FLASHBACK*

Rudy."

She decided that if Ash didn't tell Misty how he felt about her by Valentine's Day, which was tomorrow, she would leave him and unfortunately, Brock too. She had waited too long for Ash to tell her how he felt. Either Ash would say something or it would be over.

Brock waked up and sees that Ash has been up for a while.

Brock: Ash, hey Ash, aren't ya gonna sleep tonight?

Ash: Hey, Brock, I don't think that I can even sleep tonight.

Brock: Why's that?

Ash: Can't you tell, I'm gonna earn a new badge tomorrow.

Brock: All right, Ash, but try to get some sleep, O.K., it's not good for the challenger to fall asleep during a Gym battle.

Brock goes back to sleep, but before he does, he starts to plot his strategy

to try to get either Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny to go on a date with him for Valentine's day. Ash decides that Brock is right so he goes to sleep.

The next day, just before the trio Goldenrod City, who else should appear but Team Rocket. The trio looks up to see Jesse, James, and Meowth up in a tree.

Jesse: Hey twerps, Prepare for Trouble

James: And make it Double

(Then they do the whole motto; I don't want to write it.)

Jesse: Give us the Pikachu and you wont get hurt, twerps.

Ash: When are you guys gonna learn, you'll never get Pikachu. Come on, Pikachu, let's get them with a....WHOA!!

As usual, Team Rocket has dug a hole, underneath Ash and company.

James: See Jess, they always fall for the hole trick.

Jesse: You're right James, now let's get that Pikachu.

They get Pikachu, but Ash calls on Heracross and defeats Team Rocket.

All three of them get out of the hole and continue on their way to Goldenrod City. As soon as they get to the Pokemon Center, Brock decides to test his charm on this Joy.

Brock: Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but would you do me the honor of ....ah!! (pulled away by Misty)

Misty: Let's go, Romeo. Let Ash heal his Pokemon

Brock: (sorrowfully) But who's gonna heal my heart....

Ash: Sorry about that Nurse Joy. Could you please heal my Pokemon.

Nurse Joy: Of course, Ash.

Misty leaves the two of them alone and goes to get something to eat, but when she comes back, she hears something that she won't like.

Ash...I don't love Misty, Brock.

As soon as she's devastated. She goes into the Pokemon Center and sits down and begins to write letter while trying her best not to cry. Ash's words just kept echoing in her mind...I don't love Misty...she could barely keep from crying. As soon as she finished the letter, it was night. Ash decided to go outside since it was too late to fight the Gym Leader.

Ash: Come on Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pi chu ka pi kachu chu ka pi *Where are we going Ash?*

Ash: I'm going to go buy something for Misty for Valentine's Day, I decided that I'm going to tell her how I feel a bout her.

Pikachu: Ka pi ka chu *About time!*

Ash: Keep it a secret Pikachu, O.K., now do me a favor and go see if Misty's asleep or not.

As Pikachu nears the Center, he sees that Brock is extremely, as if he's about to cry.

Brock: Pikachu, go get Ash, now!

Pikachu: Pikachu pi chu chu ka pi pi *Right away, Brock.

While Pikachu hurries off to find Ash Misty is running as fast as her feat can carry her, and going toward the Magnet Train.

Togepi: Toge breee toge *Mommy leaving?*

Misty: I'm sorry that you couldn't say goodbye to Pikachu Togepi, but we're going to be with people who actually care for us.

With that said Misty reached the train terminal.

~~Pokemon Center~~

Ash: WHAAAAAT?

Brock: That's right Ash, she was gone when I came back.

Pikachu: Pi ka pi chu ka pi pi pi ka *Ash, look a note.*

Ash picks up the letter from Pikachu's hands, and begins to read it.

__

Dear Ash,

By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I know you're wondering as to why, so I'll tell you. For the longest time, I've been in love with you. But all that has changed. I overheard your conversation with Brock and I know that you don't love me.

At this point Ash pauses and recalls his previous conversation with Brock.

*FLASHBACK*

Brock: I wonder who should I choose to be my valentine today? Will it be Joy or Jenny?

Ash: Hmmm? What'd you say, Brock.

Brock: Hey, how come you weren't paying attention to what I was saying. I bet it's because you were thinking about _her_, right?

Ash: Who?

Brock: You know who.

Ash: No, who?

Brock: How dense can you get, man. I'm talking about Misty!

Ash: Ohhh...her. What about her?

Brock: Don't play possum with me, Ash. I know the way you act around her.

Ash: (nervously) What do...y.ya mean, Brock.

Brock: Come on Ash, it's obvious that you like her. Why don't you tell her.

Ash: I don't like her. Why would I?

Brock: Oh really, then I don't guess you don't care that she's flirting with some guy, there, right?

Ash: (madly) WHAAAAAT!!!

Brock: See, told ya.

Ash: You fooled me.

Brock: Basically, yeah.

Ash: So it's that obvious, huh? I don't think that I should tell her.

Brock: Why not tell her?

Ash: I don't know if I should.

Brock: What? Why not?

Ash: Now don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like or that I don't love Misty.

Brock: Then what is it?

Ash: I don't know how she feels about me.

Brock: Quiet man, here she comes.

*END FLASHBACK*

Ash, remembering what he'd said earlier, punched the wall. Why had Misty only overheard that part of their conversation? Why? Ash continued to read the letter...

__

I want you to tell both Brock and Pikachu that I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye. As for me, I going to go to a place where I know there's someone who feels about me the same way I felt about you. So this is goodbye, Ash. I wish you the best of luck in your training. I hope that you reach your dreams of being a Pokemon Master someday.

Love,

Misty

As soon as Ash reads this, he's devastated. Where could she have gone to...

~~Train Station~~

As Misty boards the train she looks back one last time.

Misty: (crying) Goodbye Brock, Pikachu. Goodbye...Ash.

The train leaves and heads for Saffron City.


	2. The Eternal Pledge Part 2

The Eternal Pledge Part 2

By

Striker92

I wanna thank the people who reviewed my story, and for those of you who haven't, please DO!!! Anyways, on to the second part.

Saffron City

Misty gets off the train and heads toward the Pokemon Center, which is just a few blocks away. As soon as she enters she sees a big group of people who are getting ready to leave. She notices that one of them has tickets to the underwater show in the Cerulean City Gym.

Misty: Um, excuse me?

Man: Yes.

Misty: Are you heading to see the show in Cerulean City's Gym?

Man: Why, of course. Why do you ask?

Misty: I was wondering if I could go with you.

Man: Sure, the more the merrier.

Misty: Thanks. BY the way, my name's Misty.

Man: Mine's Jack.

Jack: (to crowd) O.K. people let's go to the show.

Crowd: Yeah!!

~~Pokemon Center-Goldenrod City~~

Mental images of him and Misty breaking.

His heart shatters like a window. Ash blames himself for making the one he loves leave.

Ash: Why did she have to come in at the exact same moment that I said that stupid line? WHY?!! WHY?!! (starts begins to cry a little)

Brock: Ash, come on, take it easy.

Pikachu: Pika ka pi *Yeah Ash.*

Ash: How can I take it easy, when the one person who I love has left me, for I don't even know where? Huh? You tell me, Brock? C'mon, TELL ME!!

Brock hits Ash in the face knocking him down.

Brock: Ash, calm down, I don't want to hit you again. I'm just saying that the attitude you have isn't doing anybody any good. Now the first thing we have to do is to find Misty.

Ash: You're right Brock. Let's go, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Chu pika ka pi *O.K. Ash, let's go.*

Cerulean City Gym

Jack: Well group. Let's split up and meet here in an hour for the show, O.K.?

Group: O.K.!!

Jack: Well Misty, here you are back home. I'm real sorry that things didn't work out with Ash the way you wanted it to.

Misty: I know Jack. Thanks for letting me tag along.

Jack: No problem Misty. Goodbye.

Misty: Goodbye Jack, and thanks again.

As soon as Jack leaves, Misty steps into the Gym and goes to the back where her sisters are getting ready for the show.

Lily, Violet, and Daisy: (surprised) MISTY!!!

Misty: Hi guys.

Lily: Misty, like, what are you doing here?

Daisy: Yeah, and like, where's your boyfriend? What was his name? Ash?

Misty: (angrily) He's not my boyfriend, and I don't ever want to hear his name again, O.K.?

After saying this Misty falls to her knees, sobbing.

Misty: I don't want to hear his name. I don't...I don't..want to.

Violet: Misty, what's up? Did he hurt you or something like that?

Misty was surprised. This had been the first time that her sisters actually acted like they cared about her.

Misty: He hurt me, badly.

At that moment all her sisters immediately had looks like they wanted to murder Ash. 

Misty: No, he didn't hurt me physically. Ash would never hurt me like that. It's just that I overheard him say... say that he'd never love me.

Misty burst into tears after that last statement.

Daisy: Misty...

Lily: Do you want us to cancel the show so we can talk?

Misty: No...no, of course not. You guys do the show and then we'll talk.

Lily: O.K. just stay here if you want or go anywhere. We'll talk later, O.K.?

Misty: O.K. Later.

Misty began to think to herself, *that's the first time my sisters have listened to me. And with so much attention. Togepi wakes up. It was sleeping

Togepi: Toge toge breeeeee *Where are we, mommy?*

Misty: We're in the Cerulean City Gym.

Togepi: Breeeee toge breeeeeee toge *Where daddy and Pikachu?*

Misty: **_Ash_** and Pikachu are with Brock in Goldenrod City.

Togepi: Togeee breeeeeee toge *Is mommy mad at daddy?*

Misty: No Togepi, I'm not mad at Ash. It's just that now I know how he feels about me.

Togepi: Breeee togeeee toge breeee *Then why you not with him*

Misty: because I just don't want to, Togepi. Please, let's talk about something else.

Goldenrod City

Ash, Brock and Pikachu have begun their search for Misty. After searching for hours, the only place that they have not yet searched is the train station. Once the trio reaches it, they asked around if anybody saw a young girl about Ash's age, with red hair. One person said that they had seen a girl that fit the description that Ash said.

Ash: Well, where was she going?

Woman: I believe that she bought a ticket to Saffron City.

Ash: Saffron City?!?!?

Woman: Yes, Saffron City.

Ash: Thanks a lot. Lemme get two tickets on the next train to Saffron City!

Woman: Of course.

Sorry for making this so short after delaying it so long. I'll try to get the next chapter on before I go to vacation.


End file.
